New Allies(AUVF)
New Allies August 22nd 2012 Sheppard waited for the gate to be dialed he started to look around at his team. The expression on McKays face stated that he was annoyed with their current mission. "Dont we have diplomats or something for missions like these." said McKay. "Most are away right now." replied Sheppard "It wont take long. Just a quick trip through the gate, secure a trade deal for some iron and steel, and return home. So stop complaining about it." "Oh sure. Real easy till someone trys to kill us just for the fun of it." "I hope so." said Ronon "Most the battles against the Asuran have been in space and I am hoping for a real challenge." McKay looked at Ronon with a concern look. Just then the gate activated and Sheppard said, "Lets go." Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon started walking through the gate. McKay gave a sigh and soon followed. "Where should we start." said Sheppard. "Lets try the local bar." said Ronon. "I am sure we can find someone there that knows someone we could trade with." "Sure lets go to a bar where some drunk will beat us up." replied McKay. "Dont worry. Me, Teyla, and Ronon can take care of ourselves." "Ya and what about me?" "Well that is a different story. Lets go." As they entered the bar Sheppard nodded toward the bar tender. Telya walked over and asked him if there was any trader that dealed with iron or steel. The bar tender took a look at Telya and the others and pointed to a empty table. "So do you think he is going to get someone that trades in metals?" asked Sheppard. "He is probably going to get some posse to kill us." replied McKay. "Dont you ever think positive." "What?" asked Mckay. Just then a stranger sat down at the table. "I hear you are looking to buy some steel." "Ya. You selling some?" "Not me. But I represent a guy who does. If you want to buy you have to go through me." After thirty minutes the team came to an arrangement with the stranger who thanked them for their business and left. Then Ronon leaned acrossed the table. "You see that girl over there Sheppard she has been looking at you since we arrived." "Ya I notice." "What. Why is wherever we go that beautiful women always look at you." "Rodney" said Telya. "No they always look at him and never me. Why is it they never look at me." "Just dont worry about it." said Sheppard. "We need to get going anyways." As the team got up and started walking to the door seven armed men came through and surrounded them. The strange lady walked up to them. "Follow me." "Where we going?" asked Sheppard. One of the men the hit Sheppard with his gun. "Anymore dumb questions." "No. I think I got it. The team was blindfolded and after a short walk Sheppard felt hisself thrown into a chair and then heard a door close. "John Sheppard." Said the strange lady as she took his blindfold off. "Well seems you have me at a disadvantage." said Sheppard. "You know my name but I didnt catch yours." "My name is Larrin." "Well Larrin what is it that you want with us." "Right to the point I see. Ok. I have a propostion for you." "So let me get this straight. You kidnap and blindfold us and hit me just to make a proposion." "I had to make sure you were willing to listen to it. I am hoping we can form an alliance." "An alliance. Well your off to a good start. Should we start the torture so we can seal the deal." "Amusing but no. We have ships and intel. All of which is usefull to you but we want something in return." "And what is that?" "Ships. We know you have the capability to build ships and see well we live in our ships and are constantly on the move. But are ships are old and are starting to break down. Several of my people have been left on planets because we just dont have the room. So we would like you to build us some ships. We can supply our own technology for them and in return we would give you our help with our current fleet and any intel we have." "And what exactly do you have for intel?" "Well for starters we know that the Asurans are planning to attack you secret mining base soon." Meanwhile fifty miutes ago at MA2-329. "Captain. I am picking up ships on our sensors." "What ships lieutenant?" "Asuran sir. Six of them. And they will be here in an hour." ********* "General Oniell." said Chuck "We are receiving a message a message from one of Serpents guarding MA2-329." "Well lets hear it." said General Oniell. "General, we are picking up two Celestias and four asuran destroyers heading straight to us. They will arrive in forty seven minutes sir." "Chuck do we have any ships nearby?" "Just six Washingtons will make it in time sir. The reast are out defending our civilian colony on P3A-457." "Dont worry captain we are sending reinforcements. Chuck send the Washingtons to there now." Back at the moon the two Serpents and six Washingtons are preparing for the Asurans. "Captain Atlantis has recended our order to jump when shields are down. They want us to hold this moon till reinforcements." "And when will that be lieutenant." "In twenty minutes sir." "Fifteen minutes after the Asurans arrive. I hope we can last that long." The Asuran fleet appeared from hyperspace. The Tauri fleet opened fire immediately. The plasma cannons hit the two Celestias shields as the Asuran fleet returned fire with their PDLs and drones. "Sir shields are down to 82%." "Launch all our 302s." The F-302s flew out of the hangers on the two serpent ships. They fired on the Celestias but the destroyers were targeting them. After a minute all 302s were destroyed as well as a Washington but one of the Asurans destroyers were destroyed and the two Celestias fell behind to recharge their shields. "Captain. We just lost the Serpent." The Serpent, the first one built had been destroyed. The crew watched as the remains of the Serpent was sent out in all directions from the explosion. "Sir shields are down to 27%. I dont think we are going to. Ten ships exiting from hyperspace. They are not ours but they are targeting the Asurans." "I am receiving a message from one of the ships." "Captain this is Colonel Sheppard. Did we come at a bad time?" "Colonel Sheppard? No no sir you didnt we could surely use the help." The travellers ships opened fire on the Asurans. One Celestia immediately went up in flames while the remaining Celestia and two destroyers jumped to hyperspace. "Well Sheppard I suspect that you will keep up yor end of our bargin?" Said Larrin. "I will talk to General Oniell and find out when we can begin production on them." "Good I left a man behind on the planet. Contact him when you finish them." "Or if we need help." The remaing Serpent beamed Sheppard aboard. Although they won the Asurans know about the mining colony which means more ships will be needed to guard it. The lost of the Serpent and three Washingtons hurt but they also gained a new ally. One which they have to build twelve ships for. By Smallz